An Unexpected Journey
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Mal's been sick for a while but what happens when she finds out it's not a virus making her ill? Ben/Mal ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor the characters, just this fic.

Also, for anyone interested, don't forget 'A New Beginnings' updates regularly for those to want to read a Hogwarts AU of Descendants

Green eyes glanced at the person beside her. It was strange to think about how far they had come. There was a time when Mal would have considered them enemies, rivals even, now they were as dear to her as her precious strawberries. Perhaps the strangest part was to think that everything started with her stomach.

Mal had been sick for a while, one of those persistent bugs that she just couldn't seem to shake. It didn't happen every meal but at least once a day she found herself bent over a toilet bowl, loosing what little she had actually managed to eat. She was so over throwing up, now if only the bug would leave her already so she could get better.

It was girls night, something they tried to do at least once every week, and Mal had been climbing the walls for an excuse to get out of the apartment. Mal and Evie had found an apartment when they graduated from Auradon Prep, one that was close to Evie's design school and Mal's art college. Ben had tried to get them to live in the castle with him, offering to buy them a house when they refused, but Mal had put her foot down. They wanted to get their own place and work for it themselves. Their apartment was small but it was theirs, and it wasn't too far away from the palace so Ben and Mal could visit each other regularly.

The moment Mal stepped into the restaurant they'd chosen for the night she had the sudden urge to throw up. Barely making it to the bathroom the girl hung her head over the bowl, grateful for the sudden pair of hands holding her purple curls out of her face. Rinsing her mouth out at the basin her green eyes focused on the woman beside her. "Mal, this isn't a bug." Audrey told her softly, one hand reaching out to rub her shoulder.

Audrey had been right, Mal hadn't had a nasty stomach bug, she had something far more life-changing. Of all the places she'd thought to find comfort, Audrey had been the last person she'd expected and yet somehow it just made sense. That day had been one of the craziest of her life but she wouldn't change a single moment that followed.

Girls' night had started as a way to make let off steam with Mal and Evie making sure at least one night was dedicated just to them. At dinner one night they'd spotted Lonnie in the crowd, calling her over to join them. Soon Jane had joined their ranks and finally Lonnie had brought Audrey to their numbers. The Princess had been hesitant at first but slowly she'd become a regular member of their group and she'd come to enjoy outings with the girls. No topic of conversation was off-limits but anything said stayed amongst their number. Although anything could be asked, not every question was answered. Mal, for one, refused to give any details of her intimate relationship with Ben other than the fact that he made her really happy, something Evie agreed with providing details on how loud the pair could be. Mal was naturally secretive but she also didn't like the idea of discussing her relationship with Ben in front of Audrey, and Audrey never asked.

Their way of keeping in touch with their school friends soon became so much more. Forgoing their dinner plans Audrey took charge, leading the girls to make a couple of stops before ending up back and Mal and Evie's apartment. The girls quickly got comfortable, each lending Mal their strength to do what had to be done.

That night had been one of the most terrifying of her life. She could still remember Audrey taking her trembling hands into her own and telling her that everything was going to be okay. Nodding, Mal wiped the tears from her eyes, she knew what she had to do. Evie held out an overnight bag to Mal while Audrey pressed a plastic bag into her hands. "You're going to need this."

Ben tried to spend Girls' night with the guys of their group. Jay, Carlos, Doug and Chad would join him in video games or even just to drag him out to take his mind of tax reforms. That night they'd all been busy so Ben had retired to his study to go over sidekick policies. It was a dry read but important for him to review findings of those who weren't royal. He was so focused on the documents before him he didn't even hear the door open. His mind registered Mal's voice, greeting her without lifting his head from the page, but it didn't really acknowledge her presence. The young King responded with 'hmm's and 'that's nice' where he felt he should but his attention was focused solely on the document before him and not the woman standing beside his chair. "You know what? Forget it, you don't care. I'm pregnant and you don't care. I'm just going to go tell your parents now, maybe your mother will actually be excited for me."

Mal turned to leave when her words finally filtered through Ben's mind, snapping him back to reality. "That's ni- wait, what? You're…?" It would be sappy to say it out loud, but ever since he'd started dating Mal he'd fantasized about what their future would hold. The idea of a child running through the castle, one with bouncing purple curls and bright green eyes made him grin like an idiot. "Are you sure?"

Walking back over to the desk Mal emptied the contents of the plastic bag over it. "Eight tests, all positive." Sure there was always margin for error and the chance of a false-positive but eight fake-positives was pushing it. Stepping back Mal waited for Ben to process all the information, teeth tugging nervously on her lower lip.

Ben stared at his desk, numb with shock, before suddenly springing into action. Frantic hands grabbed test after test, checking the result before laying them back down and snatching up the next. Then it was like a moment of clarity washed over him and his body just stopped moving altogether. "I'm…going to be a Dad." The words ticked over in his mind, his lips mouthing them again and again like a mantra until it sunk in. Ben's head snapped up to look at her and she could practically see the electricity coursing behind them, his face lighting up as he pulled her into a frenzied hug. "I'm going to be a Dad!"

Mal couldn't help the giddy laughter as he lifted her up and spun her around. Setting her back down on the ground a cheeky grin found it's way to Ben's lips. "Does this mean you'll actually say yes this time?"

One of the few details Mal had divulged to the girls was her refusal of Ben's proposal. Three times. The first time was right after they'd graduated high school and Ben had taken her for a picnic by the Enchanted Lake. She could still remember the look on his face as she told him no. Still on bended knee his face looked as if she'd just murdered a puppy right in front of him. Mal had quickly assured him that she loved him, more than anything, but she just wasn't ready to be a wife or a Queen. There was so much she wanted to do, so much about herself she wanted to know, before she could consider that. It wasn't a 'never' it was a 'not yet'. Ben accepted that, he knew that being his wife meant a lot of sacrifices, so he could allow Mal a few more years of freedom. That didn't stop him from asking though. Twice more he offered her that ring, and twice more she told him she wasn't ready. That was about to change.

"Yes." Mal chuckled, obediently holding out her hand for him. Scurrying to his desk Ben quickly pulled the ring out and slid it onto her finger before she could change her mind. Cupping her cheeks he kissed her softly, whispering against her lips how much he loved her.

Picking her up in his arms Ben raced through the halls to his parents' room, bursting through the door without bothering to knock. "We're engaged." He announced, silencing their mutters of outrage for being disturbed. Sitting on the end of the bed Ben held Mal close, showing them her hand with the large diamond glittering on her finger. Adam and Belle congratulated the pair only to stop when Ben raised his hand. "And…we're having a baby." If the news of their engagement went down well the idea of being grandparents was even more thrilling. Belle practically squealed with delight, she'd waited far too long to have tiny feet running through the castle, and Adam was just happy they were so excited by the news.

It was noon the next day before she finally made it back to her apartment. Ben had spent most of the night lavishing her flat stomach with affection and no matter how many times she told him there was nothing but a bunch of cells there, cells that couldn't hear him, he refused to listen to her. The fairy eventually let him have his way, smiling as he told her stomach all the things they were going to do together, all the things he was going to teach them and all his hopes and dreams for them. She woke up to find his head resting on her thighs, one hand resting over her stomach, he must have fallen asleep talking to her stomach. They wandered down to breakfast with Mal expecting to rush to the bathroom only to find a mug of herbal tea and a plate of crackers waiting for her, both of which were consumed greedily and managed to remain in her stomach for once.

After a couple of hours of Belle gushing over baby names and ideas for a nursery Mal had finally made it home to find all four girls still waiting for her return. Evie she'd expected to skip her classes, the others were a surprise, especially Audrey. It took the blue-haired girl approximately 3.2 seconds to spot the glimmering rock on Mal's finger, pointing at it while squealing louder than Belle had when she realized she would be a grandmother. Rolling her eyes Mal held up her hand. "I finally said yes."

Lonnie and Jane raced over to congratulate her while Audrey merely snorted daintily into her tea. "What?" Audrey snarked when all eyes turned to her. "Well it was obvious he'd propose. His child can't hold a legitimate claim to the throne unless it's born after their wedding so whether you were ready or not, you'd have to walk down that aisle for the sake of the entire kingdom." The girl huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it would have been if the others had taken royal etiquette classes like the nobility had to. "But why are we discussing boring protocols when we could be talking about a baby?" Leaning over Audrey began to coo at Mal's belly, telling it that it was going to be just the sweetest little bundle and hopefully have Ben's smile.

Mal blinked in shock at the girl holding such an animated conversation with her stomach. Was this the same girl who had told her she would be nothing but an evil little fairy? Sure they'd put their differences behind them but she honestly hadn't thought they'd become anything more than sociably friendly. "Is this an Auradonian thing?" Mal asked the others, remembering Ben's actions the previous night.

"No, that's just an Audrey thing." Lonnie remarked dryly, making the other girls laugh. Pulling back Audrey fixed Lonnie with a look of regal disdain before taking her seat back on the couch. After that, not even Maleficent returning could derail the Evie Train from discussing wedding plans, and most importantly Mal's wedding dress. Evie wouldn't even allow Mal to entertain the idea of going to a bridal shop for a dress, not that Mal would want anyone but her best friend working on the garment, grabbing a sketch book and setting to work on the perfect design for the future Queen of Auradon's wedding dress.

The next two months were a blur. Between Belle and Evie combining forces to host the grandest wedding ever, Ben discussing political quandaries with her stomach, at length, and the general public's sudden interest in the rock on Mal's finger, she had no idea how she survived. Actually she did, and it was all because of the four girls she'd come to rely on as pillars of strength to support her when she felt completely overwhelmed.

While Jane and Lonnie were great friends no one knew her as well as Evie did, yet it was Audrey who became her rock throughout everything. Audrey was so used to navigating the social and political minefields that came with being royal with such grace and poise. In public, the Princess rarely left Mal's side when she wasn't accompanied by Ben, stepping in when Mal felt overwhelmed with light, charming banter that quickly shifted the focus and gave Mal a chance to breathe. It was no surprise to the other three when Mal asked Audrey to be one of her bridesmaids yet Audrey was completely floored by it.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Mal explained, nervously tugging on a wayward curl. "What with your history with Ben and all but I want you to be up there." Lonnie and Jane were her other bridesmaids while Evie was always going to be her maid of honour. Audrey blinked, swiping at a rogue tear before accepting, her arms wrapping around Mal and pulling the fairy into a hug. Ben had always been a good friend and there was nothing she wanted more then to be there for his wedding, and now she wanted to be there for Mal and her baby too.

The wedding day arrived, half of the kingdom turning up just to catch a glimpse of Mal on the way to the cathedral they'd used for Ben's coronation while the other half were glued to their TV's. They had even allowed for a special broadcast to the Isle of the Lost so everyone there could watch the wedding. Ben had already arrived, looking resplendent in a midnight purple suit with matching tie and a crisp white shirt, all tailored to fit him by Evie. The girl had even gone so far as to embroider miniature dragons along the cuffs in a slightly lighter shade of purple. Gold cuff-links of his family crest gleamed at his wrists. Beside him stood Doug as his best man, Carlos, Chad and his father, all four wearing navy blue suits with gold ties.

Mal's foot tapped against the ground, unsure if she was nervous or if it was just her baby making her restless. Hormones had begun to kick in making Mal coo over puppies and be slightly more affectionate with everyone. They weren't anywhere near the swings she was still to face when her stomach began to show but they were there bubbling away beneath the surface. She was also more prone to crying, something Evie had already prepared for by ensuring all of her make-up was completely waterproof.

One by one the bridesmaids entered, each looking gorgeous in their blue dresses (purple just did not work with Evie's hair), each one a modest, sweetheart neckline with a gold ribbon around their waist. Held in their hands were a mix of lilac roses and some roses Mal had magicked blue for the occasion, the tips of every flower glittering gold. One thing Mal had requested was that both her and Ben's signature colours play a part in their wedding.

Finally it was Mal's turn. Evie had outdone herself, creating a stunning white gown with a train longer than Mal had thought possible. The hem was a rich purple that faded away to pure white as it reached her knees. The bodice was fitted, a sweetheart neckline covered with lace stretching up to her collarbone to give a higher neckline more suited to a royal. The crisp white was decorated with golden vines, each lovingly embroidered by Evie, ending with tiny purple roses. As much as Evie had tried to get Mal to wear a veil, the flimsy fabric falling over her eyes just annoyed Mal to the point of no return, the fairy opting for a crown of white roses instead. Taking the offered arm Mal nodded, she was ready.

In lieu of a parental figure, not that Mal particularly wanted her mother present, to walk her down the aisle Jay had offered his arm and Mal had gladly accepted. It just made sense. Jay and Mal had been there for each other long before they knew what friendship was, so they'd be there for each other now. There was no one else Mal would rather have by her side than the ex-thief. In a black suit with purple tie Jay escorted her down the aisle, placing her hands in Ben's before stepping to one side to stand with the groomsmen.

The moment Mal stood before Ben and locked eyes with him, the rest of the world seemed to just fall away. She knew Fairy Godmother had married them and blessed their union, at some point she and Ben had both recited their own vows, and she was dimly aware of Dude stepping forward in a blue and lilac vest carrying their wedding rings on a pillow in his jaws but all she could really remember was her stomach fluttering the moment Ben's lips pressed against hers. She was officially his wife and Queen, and in a few months there would be another title to add to that list.

Evie had created a second dress for Mal for the reception, almost an exact replica of her wedding dress but without the train. The food was impeccable, Belle and Mrs Potts had taken charge and made sure the meals were everything Mal and Ben loved to eat. Drinks flowed, the clever Mrs Potts bringing Mal sparkling apple juice in a champagne flute to make it appear as thought she was celebrating, with Ben requesting the same, he wanted to remember every moment of this night. Eventually the time came for Ben to sweep Mal off to their honeymoon for two blissful weeks of nothing but the two of them.

It wasn't long after their return from their honeymoon that people suddenly noticed Mal's stomach. The press had been positively glowing about Mal in the lead-up to her wedding but now her name was dragged through the mud. The tabloids began to speculate if she was pregnant, and if she'd forced Ben into marriage because of it. The royal family attempted to sooth the press but they wanted to paint Mal with the same darkened brush as her mother.

Finally Audrey took charge, grabbing Snow White and dragging the reporter all the way to Beast Castle for a personal interview with Ben and Mal. The pink princess had everything set, a casual picnic blanket in Belle's famous rose gardens, the perfect setting for a candid interview with the royal family. Evie had made Mal the perfect dress for the occasion, a simple purple number that made her look every bit the modest princess while accentuating her petite form and her growing stomach.

Sitting on the blanket with Ben and Mal, Snow began her interview. Ben spoke about his first attempt at proposing to Mal, and his subsequent rejection. Mal told Snow about her reasons for saying no. Having spent so much time on the Isle trying to be what her mother wanted her to be she and then everything that had happened at the coronation, Mal hadn't had the chance to work out exactly who she was and what made her happy. Her love for Ben was never in question, it was the rest of her heart she needed to sort out. They hadn't been ready, _she_ hadn't been ready, to take that next step when there were so many questions about herself left unanswered and she hadn't wanted to step up into that position if she wasn't certain she could handle the pressure or expectations demanded of her.

Audrey sat back watching the whole thing silently cheering for her friends. It was strange to see Mal talk to openly about her fears, especially since she was one of the most private people Audrey had ever met, but open Audrey's insistence the young fairy had agreed to it. Auradon needed to see this side of Mal, the softer, insecure woman who was now their Queen. They needed to see she would rule with a gentle hand just like Ben had proved he would.

Snow nodded at Mal's answers before asking the main question. If Mal hadn't felt ready to be Queen, how was she going to handle that and motherhood. Mal and Ben shared a look, the King placing a kiss to Mal's forehead as she answered. "When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to expect but then I realized that's just what life is. You never know what to expect, all you can do is make a choice and hope it's the right one. I'm terrified about being a mother, I'm scared I'll drop our baby, that I won't know what their cries mean, that I'll do something wrong, but this baby is coming and I'll just have to do my best. I won't get everything right, I'll make so many mistakes, but I'll have Ben beside me the whole time so hopefully he'll stop me from screwing up too badly, and being Queen will probably be more of the same but with less dirty nappies."

Snow stayed for a while after the interview, gushing about the baby and how good the pair looked together. The life growing inside her had given Mal a glow, something that Snow told her made the girl a joy to photograph. The celebrity journalist finally left, Audrey escorting her out while the newlyweds enjoyed a moment in the gardens.

The interview aired on Snow's channel as an exclusive, the other news channels quickly picking up the story. Soon Mal was back in the press's good books, journalists rushing to ask her about her bump every time she attended an event. It was exhausting to say the same things every time but this was the future ruler of Auradon and she couldn't fault them for being interested. She just thanked her lucky stars for Audrey taking over so Ben could sweep Mal away to somewhere quite whenever it became too much.

Ben tried to attend every ultrasound, the King had cried the first time he heard his child's heartbeat, while Mal vehemently denied doing the same, but sometimes meetings couldn't be postponed. On those occasions Mal had welcomed Evie and Audrey taking Ben's place and holding her hand while the doctor took a look at her baby.

Nights were spent with Ben resting his hand over her stomach, patiently waiting to see if his child would kick for him. The King had even made a game of it, asking the child to decide what they should do when both Mal and Ben wanted different things. One kick for Mal's choice, two for Ben's, something that made Mal cackle every time Ben suggested it. He didn't even mind Mal shaking him at odd hours of the night to deal with her cravings, he was just too happy about being a dad. Ben could do with more sleep but he'd rather be tired with Mal as his wife and a baby on the way then rested and without.

Evie was more than a little put out by Mal's refusal to discover the baby's sex until birth. She was desperate to know what sort of clothes to create but without knowing a gender it was becoming increasingly difficult to decide on a colour scheme. Eventually the Princess just made a whole collection of unisex hooded jumpsuits. Mal's favourites was the one designed to make the baby look like a lion, complete with mane and paws covering feet and hands, and the purple and green dragon, complete with tail, wings and horns. They were perfect for the baby to race around the castle and they made Ben chuckle at the idea of a little dragon or lion scurrying about the place.

It was during a gala celebrating the opening of a new wing that it happened. Mal winced, biting her lip to keep from crying out while Ben delivered his speech. Fingers gripped both Evie and Audrey's hands until her knuckles turned white. The pain quickly receded but a few minutes later it had returned. Mal had felt some discomfort earlier but brushed it off as eating something her baby didn't agree with, but this was getting worse. "Ben? BEN!"

One look at his wife was all it took. Ben cut his speech short with an 'it's open' before tossing the scissors to someone else to cut the ribbon. Launching off the stage he swept Mal into his arms and ran for the car. Evie and Audrey leaped into the limo behind them, with Jay, Carlos and Doug soon joining them. A quick text had Belle, Adam, Lonnie, Jane and the Fairy Godmother herself rushing to the hospital to join them.

Mal had been permitted to allow two people into the room with her. One was Ben, there was no way he wasn't going to be present for his child's birth, the other was a hard choice. She had so many friends now that choosing one just felt like she was discounting the others. In the end Mal asked for Belle to take her other hand. The older woman had been through this all before, calmly soothing Mal's fears while helping her find a more comfortable position when the pain became too much.

After eight long hours Prince Leon Benjamin was gingerly laid in Mal's arms. He was tiny and perfect with blue eyes staring up from a pink little face. His hands were so small they barely wrapped around Ben's little finger but they had a strong grip. It would take a few months for his eyes to settle into their own colour but he was already sporting a tuft of dark brown hair that glinted a dark purple in the right light.

Evie and Audrey had broken down into tears when they saw little Leon, he was just too cute. Fairy Godmother stepped forward, placing a blessing on the newborn Prince before leaving for Auradon Prep. Once Mal had a chance to rest there would be a more formal ceremony at the cathedral, announcing their child as a member of the royal family and the heir of Auradon. Jay and Carlos were already discussing plans to teach Leon how to play tourney and pick pockets while Dude lay down by the bed, silently protecting the new addition to his strange pack.

Clad in his dragon onesie, Mal and Ben walked out of the hospital and introduced him to the press. Mal slept for most of the drive home, her head on Ben's shoulder, while Leon lay fast asleep in his father's arms. Evie, Audrey, Adam and Belle rode with them, the two girls had practically moved into the palace the month leading up to Leon's birth and intended to remain there until they knew Mal and Leon were settled.

Ben could still remember coming home from a long meeting to find Mal, Evie and Audrey cackling away in the room right beside his and Mal's bedroom. They'd stripped the room of all furniture and repainted the walls. A forest scene stretched across two walls with various woodland creatures frolicking about, ending at a lion standing regally on a cliff. From there the rest of the room became a bright blue sky filled with puffy white clouds with birds dipping and diving, and one lone dragon soaring through the sky. The next day he'd bought a mobile to hang over the crib, baby animals dangling down for his child to stare up at. As his own little addition he'd dragged Carlos, Jay and Doug in to turn the ceiling into a perfect recreation of the night sky out of glow in the dark stars with Doug working out the exact positions of each constellation.

The day of Leon's blessing the little Prince had cried every time they attempted to put the traditional garment on him. Eventually Mal and Ben had sighed, letting Leon wear the lion onesie he wanted instead. Fairy Godmother said nothing but the quirk of her lips let them know she was more than a little amused by Leon's choice of outfit for his ceremony. He was going to be a handful and she couldn't wait to see it all.

Everything had flown by so fast but she wouldn't change a single moment, especially not ones concerning her little whirlwind of a Prince. Sipping at her coffee Mal grinned at the Princess beside her. Of all things to bring them together motherhood was the one they she hadn't expected yet she was so eternally grateful that it had. Audrey had grown to become one of her dearest friends, their pasts long since buried. "DADDY!" The moment Ben walked through the door Leon raced to greet him.

Catching Leon in his arms Ben spun him about, still holding him close while he greeted Mal with a kiss. "Audrey." He greeted before turning to the little girl Leon had been drawing with. "And I see you brought Princess Rose along." Lying down on the carpet Ben grabbed a spare piece of paper and began to draw with his son and Audrey's daughter. Leon's eyes had finally changed colour to Ben's light green yet they glowed like Mal's did whenever he tried to use magic. Mal smiled at the scene before her, soon Evie and her own little rapscallion of a daughter would be joining them. Turning to Audrey the pair shared a grin, they had finally written their own happy endings.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Admi DragonHeart


End file.
